


biting down

by jxnehxpper



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: After care, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Dom!Steve, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Light Choking, Pegging, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Steve is simply babie, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, do not look at me. to be perceived is a nightmare, promise there is ample aftercare, sub space, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnehxpper/pseuds/jxnehxpper
Summary: Reader asks Steve to punish her, and he delivers.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	biting down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurtsbuckethat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtsbuckethat/gifts).



> this is a bit of a companion piece to the work kurtsbuckethat did called 'the brat'. you should read it bc syl is, in the words of k*rt k*nkle, "classic historic and ... never get(s) anything wrong"!
> 
> Steve IS silly in this and I tried to make it as close to his character as humanly possible!! if I did bad pls yell at me <3
> 
> most importantly: please do research on sub space before ever trying to achieve it!! it can be nice for some and not so nice for others. this is simply a work of fiction that you should not use to base any of your shenanigans on. please always do research and always do this with someone you trust! love u guys hope u enjoy xox

You had caught Steve a bit by surprise.

You grinded on him sinfully, his bare thigh on your wet pussy, your arms around his neck. His hands rested on your waist, rubbing circles into the flesh as his lips kissed your neck.

“So good for me,” he mumbled into your ear.

You sighed loudly as your hips began to move faster. “Steve.”

He hummed into your neck, sucking on the skin. 

“I want you to  _ break _ me,” you moaned, before burying your face in his hair.

Steve sat straight up at that, but your hips continued to move. 

“W- what?” he asked. 

You moaned out again and slowed down slightly, enabling yourself to talk more. “I want you to ruin me. I want you to make me cry. I - I want you to make me beg.”

Steve’s eyes widened at the talk and he blushed as his cock began to leak. 

“I want you to make me cum so many times that I can’t even think,” you continued, and your hips began to move faster as the thought got you off. “I want you to use your - your hands and -  _ fuck _ \- your cock and  _ toys _ .”

“Oh my God,” Steve whined before moving a hand to his dick. He stroked quickly, the feeling of you on his thigh and the visual you were painting managing to get him off rather quickly. 

“Oh - Steve,” you gasped, fingernails digging into his broad shoulders. “Call me a slut. Your slut.” You gasped again. “ _ Fuck _ yes, Steve, make me your whore!”

Steve’s mouth dropped, eyes dark. “You want to be my slut, huh?”

You nodded vigorously and Steve paused before leaning into it. 

“You’re such a pretty slut for me,” he said, voice hoarse. “You look so pretty grinding on my thigh.”

You  _ cried out _ at the words and Steve groaned loudly, one hand stroking his cock quickly while the other reached for your neck, wrapping around it lightly. He blushed deeply before whispering, “Bet you’d look even prettier choking on my cock.”

You came at that, your hips stuttering and nails digging harder into his shoulders. Steve came from watching you, thick spurts of cum landing on your thigh. Steve blushed even  _ harder _ then, going insane just at the sight of you covered even slightly in his cum. 

He almost died when you reached down to take some onto a finger and sucked it into your mouth. 

Steve laid you onto the bed, grabbing tissues to wipe himself and you down before pulling you close to him. He kissed your forehead and pulled back, quirking a brow. You cut him off before he even began. 

“I want you to put me in subspace.”

You blushed deeply at the words and looked away from him. Steve was, of course, shocked at that. He typically tried very hard to ensure you didn’t get there - so being asked to get you there was a bit concerning for him.

“Some people really like it,” you said quietly, playing with the hem of his shirt. “Some people say it’s almost like being high.”

“Then we’ll smoke,” he said, dumbly. “You know I can get us some -”

“A  _ different _ kind of high,” you explained. “It feels like it’s only you and your dom are in the world.”

Steve exhaled and pulled you closer. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know,” you said. “But we can have a safe word and a color system and communicate through it.”

And it wasn’t like you and Steve had never been kinky. This was just a step above what you had done. Or, well, maybe  _ five _ steps above it. The thought actually scared Steve. He could envision himself in subspace, but was horrified to put you there. He wanted you happy and safe - he couldn’t imagine hurting you. Didn’t want to imagine hurting you.

“Steve?” you asked. He’d gone silent for a while. 

“What  _ exactly _ do you want?” he asked softly.

You blushed and bit your lip. You had thought it out in meticulous detail over the last week, so you had an answer lined up. “I want you to call me degrading things. And I want you to use toys on me.”

Steve felt himself getting hard again. “What names and what toys?”

You blushed deeper. “Want you to call me a cockslut and a whore. Use a chastity belt and a plug on me.”

Steve let out a long and low  _ ohhhhh _ at the thought. He pulled you closer to him. “What else?”

“Spank me,” you said softly. “Just… use me. Ruin me. Want you to use your hands and cock and just….”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he whispered. “Fuck. Okay.”

“Okay?”

“But we have to talk _constantly_ ,” he said. “We have to plan it out. I don’t want to step over any boundaries.”

You looked at him like he was stupid. “I trust you.”

His heart kicked a bit at that. “Well, good. Good. But we need to have a safe word, and you need to like - hit me if you can’t talk -”

“Shouldn’t be too hard to beat you up.”

Steve reached for your ribs, tickling you, smiling as you giggled. “And a color system, too. So I know when you need me to slow down.”

“Why? Don’t think you can stop?”

Steve shaked his head slightly. “When I get started, I might not be able to.”

So you talked it out and planned it. You wanted to be punished, you told him. Steve suggested that you do something dirty to get him worked up - maybe at an inopportune time - and that could lead to the punishment. The safe word was planned out - Steve had ideas on what to buy for your session - and it was a deal. 

===

Steve hated family dinners more than he hated interdimensional demons. 

The table was quiet and tense, his father reading the paper and his mother scraping her fork along her plate, apparently not hungry. Steve wasn’t hungry, either. Seeing the complete lack of chemistry between his parents was a sight to behold, and not a good one. 

He is therefore relieved when the phone rings and springs up to grab it, nearly knocking over his chair as he does so. 

“Harrington Residence,” he says, tone bored. 

“Steve?” you whine. 

Steve freezes, blood rushing south immediately at the sweet and needy tone of your voice. His wide eyes stare at the wallpaper in front of him, hand tight on the phone. He knew this was coming, just didn’t know  _ when _ , didn’t expect it tonight. Quietly, he answers, “Princess.”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” you moan. Steve can hear the faint sounds of your vibrator in the background, and arousal rises in him. “Stevie, baby -“

You had promised not to touch yourself for a week, which was, of course, planned out for you specifically to break. Steve played the part of an angry dom well, despite it being staged.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asks lowly, heart leaping when another whine comes from your end of the phone. 

“Couldn’t stop myself,” you explain, a breathy moan rising from your lips. “You know,  _ Sir _ , I think my vibrator feels better than your cock.”

Steve blushes deeply, his grip tightening more on the phone. He looks back towards his parents before talking again. “You have five seconds to stop.”

“Or el- oh,  _ fuck _ ,” you moan, and Steve can see you behind his eyelids - thighs shut tight around your toy, mouth open, head thrown back and neck on display. It arouses him to the point where his cock is straining behind his jeans. 

“Five,” he begins, and you smirk on the other line, because you absolutely intend on coming when he gets to one. 

“Four,” he continues, and you choke on a moan. 

“ _ Three _ ,” he says through gritted teeth, his nails digging into his palm. 

“Two.” You gasp. 

“One.”

He hears you come undone on the other end, crying out and breathing heavily. Steve’s hips involuntarily buck at the sound. He zones out while listening to you cum, eyes wide, before narrowing them at the wallpaper. 

“Princess,” he says lowly. “I know you didn’t just cum.”

“It’s funny,” you breathe. “I don’t think you’ve ever made me cum as hard as this silly toy just did.”

Steve’s furiously hard, biting his tongue and leaning on the wall. “I will be there in twenty. Minutes.”

He hangs up and runs his hand through his hair, trying to calm his heart rate. His parents will probably think he’s having a heart attack when really, he’s just impossibly horny.

Steve begins to march upstairs but is stopped by his mother. “Steve, dinner -“

“Something happened at the Henderson house,” he says smoothly. “I have to go babysit.”

His “go bag” is already packed and waiting for him by the door. He used an old duffle to store the materials for the night - materials you both agreed on and a few surprises. Steve has to stare at the plaid curtains on his window to calm his boner, but he was still quite hard when he left. And nervous, too - Jesus, so nervous to hurt you. But aroused and excited, too. 

The drive over felt like it was hours long.

===

When Steve arrives, he finds you handcuffed to the headboard, legs spread, a lacey black teddy on, an innocent look on your face. The sight distracts him just briefly before he fully enters your room, throwing his duffel bag down and shutting the door. He doesn’t move towards you - instead, he puts his hands on his hips and faces you, eyes narrowed, heart racing. 

“Hi,” you say meekly, feeling small under his gaze. 

There’s a long beat before he speaks. “You know, you were always so good for me. Perfect. You always did  _ exactly _ what I said.” He steps towards the bed, stands at the foot of it, and you feel even smaller. “You always took  _ exactly _ what I gave you. You could take my cock in your ass, you could let me edge you for hours… but I ask you to go  _ one _ .  _ Week _ . Without touching yourself, and you can’t even do that?”

“Steve -“

“ _ Sir _ ,” he says, moving to come beside you on the bed. “What day is it, sweetheart?”

“Thursday,” you say quietly. 

“And what does that make tomorrow?”

“Friday.”

“So you couldn’t go one more day without acting out?”

You don’t know what to say; you can only stare at him with your mouth slightly agape, eyes searching his for the right answer. “I….”

“And  _ then _ you thought,” he says, climbing into the bed to straddle you, “that handcuffing yourself to the bed was going to make things better? Explain that to me, sweetheart.”

Steve’s doing so perfect, saying exactly the right things to get you turned on. It takes you a moment to find the right words. “I thought… if I handcuffed myself to the bed, then….” Your words catch in your throat and Steve reaches up, squeezing his hand slightly around your windpipe. 

“Then  _ what? _ ” he asks. 

“Then you’d forgive me… because I’d let you use me.”

Steve removes his hand and rolls his eyes slightly. “Princess, I was going to use you no matter what. I know you acted out because you’ve never been punished. I know you want to see what happens to bad girls.” He pauses, studying your face. “Do you know what happens to bad girls that don’t worship their Sir’s cock?”

“They get punished?” you offer weakly. 

Steve nods. “Good girl, so smart. Do you know what else happens to sluts who don’t respect their dom?”

You shake your head, feeling a deep blush spreading from your cheeks to your chest. 

Steve pauses, unsure if he should continue, but decides to. “They’re  _ fired _ ,” he says, running his hands over your chest, careful to avoid your nipples. “Sluts that act out and don’t appreciate what their given aren’t kept. Do you want me to keep you?”

You nod vigorously. “Please, Sir - I’m so sorry -“

“You’re not,” he says simply. “If you hadn’t called while you got off, you wouldn’t have been sorry. You’re only sorry because you were caught. Right?”

You nod again because it’s true. “Right.”

Steve clicks his tongue and shakes his head, moving his hands off of you. “I know you’ve never been punished before, so you don’t know what to expect.” He moves off of you, sitting in between your legs now, focusing on your face. “What is it that you want?”

“Your cock, Sir,” you breathe. 

“You want me to punish you with my cock?”

You nod, biting your lip. 

“That’s cute,” he says. “Because I remember on the phone you said that your toys got you off better than me.”

“I didn’t mean it,” you plead, shaking your head. 

Steve hums. “You’re not getting my cock or cumming until I say so. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And why aren’t you getting those things?”

“Because I’ve been bad, Sir.”

“Right,” he says. “And if you’re not good for me tonight, I’m not going to keep you. I can find another slut,  _ easy _ .” He leans up, moving his face in front of yours. “But if you  _ are _ good, I’ll keep you. How’s that sound?”

You nod and Steve rubs his thumb over your cheekbone. “How is it? Are you okay?”

“ _ Fuck _ yes,” you breathe. “You’re doing so well.”

“Are you sure?” he asks, worried. “I can cut down the talk -”

“More,” you whine. “I want more of the talk.”

“Oh.” He blinks. “Okay. I can do that. Are you sure you’re alright with this?”

“Positive.”

He nods, licking his lips. “What do you say if you don’t like something, sweetheart?”

You smile. “Grapefruit.”

“Perfect. And if you can’t talk?”

“I beat you up.”

“Should be easy to,” he jokes, leaning down to press a quick kiss to your lips. He pushes off of you and hops off the bed, going to his duffel bag. 

“That’s my joke,” you remind. 

“I’m topping, I can do what I want.” He shoots you a smile before getting back into character. “You look pretty in that lingerie, Princess. Too bad I’ll have to rip it off of you.”

“Th - thank you, Sir.”

“Such a whore,” he mumbles as he brings his bag closer to the bed. The word makes his heart skip, but he notices how you push your thighs together after hearing it. “I’ve got some toys for you to play with, since you seem to like them so much.”

The first thing Steve pulls out is something made of chains, and your heart leaps. He holds it up for you, a smirk playing on his face. “Do you know what this is?”

You nod. “They’re nipple clamps, Sir.”

This is something you explicitly asked for. Steve had to go all over Indianapolis to find them, among  _ other _ things, and he was happy to see how excited you were over them.

Steve’s smile widens and he places them down beside you before straddling your hips. His hands reach for your breasts, thumbs rolling over your nipples through the lace fabric of your teddy. You whine at the feeling but remain still, keeping your eyes trained on Steve’s face. 

“That’s right, Princess,” he says softly, rolling your nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. “I’m going to tighten them on your nipples and keep them hard for me.”

“Do they hurt?” you ask quietly, already knowing the answer. 

“They do,” he says, pinching at your nipples, making you groan. “But I think you’ll like it.”

He takes them back into his hands and moves the lace off of your breasts to expose you to him. Steve moans and leans down, catching a nipple between his lips gingerly. The warmth of his mouth feels good and you let your eyes fall shut. Suddenly, Steve bites into the flesh, and you cry out again, shuddering at the feeling. Steve mumbles under his breath and brings one end of the chain up to your nipple, placing both sides of the clamp on either side of the bud. 

You wait for the pain. And then wait. And then wait. And then Steve leans forward and buries his head in the crook of your neck, giggling. 

“What?” you ask, breathless. 

Steve pulls away slightly, still giggling. “I don’t know how to use it.”

You laugh now too. “Do you have the packaging?”

“Yeah,” he sighs, “just don’t want to get up.”

You smirk, happy at the chance to be a brat. “Lazy, hm? Maybe  _ that’s _ why you can’t satisfy me?”

Steve’s smile drops comically, and he narrows his eyes at you. You smile coyly, biting your lip, and Steve wants to kiss it off of you. 

Instead, he grabs your neck lightly again, pressing on the sides. “You aren’t being a very good slut for me,” he says, leaning down close. “I’m going to have to teach you some manners, huh?”

Steve pushes off of you to find the packaging and instructions in his bag. You wait as he reads over it quickly, bringing the instructions towards the bed. He straddles you again and his hands go back to your breasts, fingers rolling over your nipples again. Steve looks determined now, studying your reactions closely. You attempt to seem unfazed, but his mouth is on them again, swirling and flicking, and you can’t stop yourself from squirming. 

Steve grabs the chain once more, bringing a clamp towards your left nipple. He pinches a few more times before putting the clamp on the sides of your nipple, moving the ring up to pinch. He stops once you gasp, your face equally twisted in pain and pleasure. 

“Okay?” he asks. “Is it too much?”

“No,” you breathe, shaking your head. “Feels good, Sir.”

Steve nods and works on the other one, making your nipple hard before clamping it. You notice the worried expression on his face and start to moan louder, trying to convince him that you love it. 

“Sir,” you whine. “I love it when you treat me like this.”

Steve groans. “Like what, Princess?”

“Like I’m  _ yours _ ,” you breathe. “Like - like I’m your toy.”

Steve groans loudly and kisses you, just quick enough to make your head spin. You try to follow him with your lips but he pulls back, running his hands down your thighs. “That’s because you are, Princess. All mine. Aren’t you?”

You open your mouth to agree but stop yourself. You’re having fun acting out - it’s really quite incredible. So you hesitate in responding, and Steve narrows his eyes at you. “Aren’t you?”

You shake your head and Steve almost looks shocked. He crawls up your body again, grabbing your chin roughly. “Tell me what you are, Princess.”

Your head spins. The only thing you could think to say is “not yours,” which is lame but does the trick. Steve reaches up and removes the cuffs, pulling you up with him to make you stand at the foot of the bed. Steve locks the cuffs together again, keeping your hands in front of you. His index finger reaches under the chain and he pulls it towards him, forcing you to cry out. You press yourself against his chest, but the pain returns, and you cry out again. He hesitates at the sound but you nod softly and he continues. 

“You’re such a god damn  _ brat _ ,” he hisses. He moves a hand to the back of you and smacks your ass hard, certainly leaving a mark. Steve was used to spanking you, so it didn’t faze him as much. You squeeze your eyes shut as he continues a few more times before flipping you around. Steve grabs the chain and pulls it up towards your lips. “Keep this in your mouth, Princess, don’t let it fall.”

You hold the chain between your teeth, hissing at the pain, as Steve bends you over. You feel his hands running over your backside, roughly groping, before spanking you again. You almost drop the chain when you gasp, and you grit your teeth extra hard to keep it in place. 

“You’re cute, you know that?” Steve asks, continuing to grope your skin. “Acting like you’re not mine. Like I haven’t fucked every one of your holes open.” Another hand lands on you and you grit your teeth harder. “Princess, I don’t know if another cock will even  _ fit _ in here after mine.” Another smack. “Not even your  _ stupid _ toys.”

“ _ Perfect _ ,” you groan behind the chain, and Steve smiles to himself. 

You feel him leave from behind you and you relax slightly. You blush when you feel your arousal start dripping down your thighs. There’s something incredibly hot about the humiliation that gets you soaked. 

Steve returns and pulls you up again, quickly stripping your lingerie off of you. He beckons you to step out of it before bending you over again. You catch yourself on your forearms and blush more when you feel Steve crouch behind you. 

“But since you like toys so much,” he says, rubbing his hands over your lower back and ass, “I brought you something to keep you open for me.”

You smile. You’d used plugs before, and had asked to use one again tonight. They always turned Steve on beyond belief, and made you feel exactly how you wanted to feel. 

“Thank you, Sir,” you say behind the chain. “Please keep my tight ass open for you.”

“ _ God _ , sweetheart,” he whispers, running his hands gently down the back of your thighs. “Your mouth is gonna be the death of me.”

You go to respond, but you’re cut off by Steve’s lips kissing at your skin. You mewl and throw your head back before nearly screaming at the feeling of the clamps being pulled. 

“Christ, are you okay?” he asks, standing to check on you, and although it hurt terribly you can’t help but to laugh at yourself. 

“I did that to myself,” you say quietly, eyes welling with tears. 

“Baby - let me take them off -“

“ _ No _ ,” you whine, moving away from him. “Just - lets keep my mouth away from that chain for now, okay?”

“Are you sure?” he asks, and you can hear the concern in his voice. 

“Don’t you want to punish me?” you ask, pouting, shaking your ass slightly. “I thought that I deserved this.”

Steve sighs. “But I don’t want you to  _ hurt _ .”

You roll your eyes slightly. “Sir,  _ I _ want to hurt.”

Steve makes a noise resembling a whine and kneels back behind you, resuming his kisses on your ass and thighs. You throw your head back again - a lot less painful this time - and you focus on how warm and wet his lips are. 

“Jesus, Princess,” he moans, placing a kiss at the apex between your ass and thigh. “You’re so fucking wet. Such a shame I can’t eat you.”

“Why can’t you?” 

Steve smacks your ass again and you jolt forward, wincing before moaning at his tongue broadly licking a stripe where he’d just hit. “Because you’ve been bad. Did you forget already?” He kisses your ass again. “All you can think about is getting fucked, huh? Being filled? Can’t even remember why we’re doing this.” He licks a small stripe up your ass again. “You’re lucky you’re so pretty, Princess.”

You moan at the talk, nodding along with him. Steve moves his hands back to your ass again, spreading your cheeks and moaning at the sight. “So fucking tight back here. You always squeeze my cock so hard.” He pauses before spitting, and you gasp loudly at it. Steve moves a finger to your hole and presses gently, moaning as he does. “ _ Fuck _ , I want to  _ ruin _ you, Princess, you have  _ no idea. _ Wanna fuck you open, wanna hear you beg for it,  _ Christ _ .”

“Steve,” you whisper, voice cracking, head spinning.

“Okay?” he asks.

“Yes, ple-”

His tongue is on you before you can even finish and you bury your head into the mattress, letting out a long moan. His hand moves to his clothed crotch as he continues, tapering his tongue to fuck into your hole. It’s not that he’s never done this before, it’s that he’s never been so vocal about it, and you’re actually pretty positive that you’re close to coming. 

“I’m close,” you whimper, and Steve pulls back, letting out a small laugh. 

“From this?” he asks, moving his index finger back to your rim. “God, I knew you were a slut, but you’re fucking  _ filthy _ .”

You squeeze your thighs together but Steve moves them back apart. “Just wait, Princess. Let me get this plug in you, okay? No coming yet.”

You whine but nod, staying as still as possible as you hear Steve uncap the lube he brought. He pours a generous amount on your hole before moving the plug to it, running it in circles around your rim. The sensation makes you tense up, and Steve gasps at the sight, moving to kiss your ass again. “You look so pretty for me. Do you want my plug?”

“Please, Sir, want it so bad - too bad - please open me up for your cock -“

Steve begins to slowly push the plug into you and you grip the sheets, moaning wildly. 

“Who says you’ll get my cock tonight?” he asks, pushing the plug in deeper. “You have to work for it, baby. And you’re doing an  _ awful _ job at that right now.”

“I’ll be good,” you promise. “So good for you, Sir. I’ll m- make you cum so many times -  _ fuuuuuuck! _ ”

Steve pushes the plug in the whole way and your eyes roll back, your thighs immediately clenching together. Steve’s jaw drops at the sight - just as it always does - and he runs his index finger around the plug. He forces his eyes off of it to kiss across your ass one more time, leaving sloppy kisses before pulling you back up, pressing himself against your ass. 

You speak before he even has the chance to. “Please let me suck you off, Sir,  _ please _ . Please use my mouth - I wanna taste you -“

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he groans, turning you around and gently helping you to your knees. “Stay right there. I have one more thing for you.”

Steve goes back towards the duffle and you see him blush as he pulls out a harness. You furrow your brows and lean forward, confused. “I - do you want me to top?”

“No,” he says, walking back to you and kneeling in front of you. “This isn’t just a harness, it’s a chastity belt.”

You gasp happily. This was something you’d mentioned but didn’t expect. They were always quite expensive and very specialty, but he had gotten one for you - one with a hole in the pubic area for a dildo. It made your head spin, and Steve blushed as he presented it to you. You can see the locks on the sides, preventing you from touching yourself until he lets you. 

“You got it!” you say happily, and Steve smiles at your excitement. “But they’re so  _ expensive _ .”

“Anything for my girl,” he says happily, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “And we can both get some use out of it.”

“God, I love you,” you whisper, leaning forward to kiss him. 

Steve smiles against your lips, moving his hand to the back of your neck to gently pull you closer. You kiss sweetly like that for a while before he pulls back. “Shit, okay. Let’s get back on track. Will you stand for me?”

Steve keeps you steady as you step into it, adjusting it to your hips and locking it on the sides. He pulls you closer to him and runs his hands over the exposed flesh of your ass, kneading, making your knees buckle slightly. “You look so pretty like this, Princess. This’ll help you remember who you belong to.”

“Wanna make it up to you,” you murmur into his neck, pressing a kiss at one of his moles. He sighs blissfully before stepping away. 

“On your knees.”

Steve strips quickly, blushing as you watch him. He still feels so nervous around you, even now, almost like you weren’t  _ madly in love _ with him. You watch him in adoration, licking your lips as he sheds more clothes, moaning when he’s finally completely naked. His cock is already hard and leaking, pressing up towards his lower stomach. You lick your lips again as he comes closer. 

Steve stands before you and places his hand gingerly at the top of your scalp, twisting his fingers through your hair. You lean forward to catch the bead of precum at the tip of his cock, but he pulls your head back, forcing you to look up at him. 

“Not so fast,” he says, tugging your hair harder. “You’re only gonna get this if you make up for your behavior.”

“I’ll do anything, Sir,” you breathe, shifting on your knees. 

Steve looks down at you for a beat before letting go of your hair. “Show me how much you love the rest of me and maybe I’ll let you taste my cock.”

You hop to your feet quickly, nearly startling Steve, and you work at his neck first. Your lips attach to the sides and suck gently, making Steve moan. You move your cuffed hands to rest on his chest, but he pushes them off gently. “Keep your hands to yourself.”

“Yes, Sir,” you whisper, moving them to rest in front of you. You continue to kiss his neck, peppering kisses along his jawline. “You’re so pretty, Sir.”

Steve moans lightly, trying to keep his hands to himself. 

“So gorgeous,” you whisper before licking a slow stripe up the left side of his neck, sucking again once finished, and Steve whines loudly this time, moving his hands to rest on your hips. You move down to his collarbones, kissing tenderly, before moving down further, towards his chest. You press sloppy kisses along the expanse of his torso, moaning as you do, and Steve keeps his hands planted on you to prevent from falling over. 

“You make the hottest sounds, Sir,” you continue, moving to gently tease a nipple with your teeth. Steve hisses again and pulls you closer. 

“Keep going, slut, good job,” he nearly pants, fingers digging into the soft skin on your sides. 

Your lips find his ribs and you kiss even more gingerly, remembering the bruises and cuts he had on them after Starcourt. You brush your lips across them, kissing almost microscopically, kissing across his tummy to the other side and giving it the same treatment. Steve lets go of your hips as you sink to the floor, kissing sloppily again along his pelvis and hip bones. You run your nose along the skin, sighing heavily and running your tongue along his hip. “You taste so good.”

“ _ Jesus _ ,” he mumbles, moving his hands to your head again, resting his hands on top. 

You continue down his thighs and to his shins before kissing back up. You press an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of his thigh and you watch as his cock twitches, the bead of precum dangerously close to falling. You wish he’d let you catch it. Instead, though, you continue up, placing kisses on each side of his inner thighs. Steve opens his mouth to remind you to not get too close to his cock, but he’s cut off when your tongue slowly licks up his thigh and to his balls. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” he breathes, twisting his hands into your hair, pulling you closer. You lap at them more before sucking one into your mouth, and Steve cries out. 

“Taste  _ so _ good,” you repeat before leaning forward again, sucking once more. You pull back again and look up at him, pouting slightly. “I want to be full of your cum, Sir, it always feels so good in me.”

Steve groans and throws his head back and you lean forward again, trying to suppress your smile. He’s melting for you, becoming sub-like, and you can’t help but to smirk at the sudden change. You lick a few more times before Steve pulls you off and offers you two fingers. You take them into your mouth happily, slowly swirling your tongue around his digits, and he moans loudly. He presses them back further, biting his lip while he watches you gag slightly on them, before pulling them out and patting your cheek. You lean into his hand, eyes fluttering shut, and you turn to press a kiss into his palm. “I love your hands, Sir. I’d do anything to feel them on me… so big and warm.” You press another kiss to his palm. “Want you to ruin me with them.”

A whine catches in Steve’s throat. “Good fuckin’ girl. Keep going.”

You stand now, moving around to the back of him. You start with his neck again, nuzzling your nose into his hairline, enjoying his quiet sigh as he relaxes. You kiss down his back, paying special attention to the silver stretch marks that line it. Steve’s eyes flutter shut and he moans lightly at the feeling of you. 

“You’re beautiful,” you observe, kissing lower and lower. “Your skin is so soft. Do you know how good you look?”

A weak whine comes from Steve and you force down your smile again, continuing down, down, down, purposefully skipping over his ass to kiss the backs of his thighs. Steve moans as your tongue flicks out, moving down his thighs, kissing and sucking at the skin. His heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest. 

His heartbeat only increases when you move your lips to his ass, kissing the flesh sloppily. He gasps at the feeling of your lips and tongue, unsure of what to hold on to. He moves his hand back to your hair and grabs it, using it to keep himself steady. 

“ _ Steve _ ,” you moan sinfully, and he moans, too, unable to form any cohesive thoughts. 

You move your hands up to grip his cheeks, parting them slightly, biting your lip at his tight, pink hole. You squeeze your thighs together - receiving no help - before leaning forward, licking a long stripe up his folds. 

“Fuck!” he cries out, hand twisting in your hair more. “F- fuck -  _ fuck _ -“

You smile slightly at his reaction and continue, licking another long stripe up before focusing in on his hole, pointing your tongue to delve in deeper. Steve involuntarily pushes your head towards him more and you moan, wishing you could wrap your arms around his waist, pull him closer to you. You lean back slightly and spit before going back in. 

Steve’s legs shake as he whines above you, eyes squeezed shut. His cock twitches and leaks, and he reaches down to jerk himself off, eyes rolling back. He forgets that he’s not the dom for a few moments while he relishes in the feeling of your tongue on him, licking light circles around his rim before fucking him gently on your tongue. But he comes back to, his eyes half-lidded as he looks over his shoulder at you. His dick jumps at the sight. 

“You like this?” he moans. “Fucking - filthy slut.” You delve in deeper and he cries out again, followed by a long whine. He slips back into submission, stroking his cock quickly, mouth hanging open in a silent shout. 

You continue working on him, feeling drool dripping down your chin and down his ass towards his cock. You move back slightly to lick a long stripe from his balls to his hole, flicking your tongue over him. His hand moves from your hair to his own, running a hand through his locks before tugging slightly, making him cry out again. 

He snaps out of it once more when he starts to feel close. He turns to face you, biting his lip as he looks at the wetness around your lips. He grabs your hair again and pulls you towards his cock. You let it slide down your throat happily, choking slightly as it hits the back of your throat. It takes him a moment to find words, completely blown away.

“Shit,” he breathes. “Do you like eating my ass? Gagging on my cock?”

You moan around him and he gasps, rutting into your warmth. 

“What do you say?” he asks, pulling out of your mouth briefly to let you speak. 

“Thank you, Sir,” you breathe, looking up at him, cheeks pink and eyes wide. “Thank you for letting me eat your ass and choke on your cock.”

A whine escapes him and he fucks into your mouth again, eyes falling shut at the feeling. 

The chastity belt completely restricts any relief, however, and you ache painfully between your legs. You work extra hard because of this, getting desperate for Steve to take it off. You’d take anything he could give you at this point, which  _ is _ the point of the belt. You’d let him do  _ anything _ to you - which is always true, but even more so right now. 

You become more and more desperate as Steve comes undone above you, and you start to get frustrated. Tears prick your eyes as you look up at him, mascara beginning to run, and Steve glances down to see it. He pulls out immediately, brows furrowed, frowning. “Sweetheart -“

“No,” you say, shaking your head. “I wanted this. I  _ love _ this.”

He frowns and steps back but you only tear up more at that so he returns. “Baby, what’s your color?”

“Green,” you moan, leaning forward to press kisses along his thighs. “Sir, I’m so sorry. I promise I’ll be good. Please, please give me your cock.”

Steve stills, head spinning, still unsure if he should continue. “Sweetheart - I - let’s take a break -“

“ _ Steve _ .” You pout up at him. “I just want fucked, Sir. Please fuck me.”

“Can I edge you a bit more?” he asks quietly, and you nod happily. 

“Make me beg until I can’t stand it anymore.”

Steve’s stomach flips. He would be a liar if he said that the sight of you so desperate for him didn’t make him insanely aroused, so he continues, albeit slowly. He moves his cock towards your lips, and you open to take him again, but he only rubs it around your mouth. He smirks down at you, almost condescending and cruel, and he runs a hand through your tangled hair. 

“Look at you,” he muses, pulling away when you try to lean forward to taste him. “So fucking cock drunk.” You close your mouth and Steve moves the head of his cock along your lips, making them shine with precum. You want so badly to lick your lips but you obey, keeping your mouth shut for him. 

He continues for a while before you can’t take it anymore and you open your mouth, moving forward to taste him. He moves away again, though, and tugs harshly on your hair. “Jesus, Princess. You’re so fucking needy for my dick, huh? Pretty little cockslut. Not acting like you’re too good for it now, are you?”

“Oh,  _ please _ ,” you whimper again, turned on beyond belief and hellbent on relief. “I - I need you -“

“I know you do, baby,” he says, bending down to press a quick kiss to your forehead. “Tell me you’re sorry.”

“I’m so sorry,” you whine, eyes welling with tears again. “I’ll never disobey you again. I’ll be your perfect cumslut. I’ll worship your cock every day if you let me. I’ll do anything you want me to do - please - please forgive me.”

Steve pulls you up and kisses you roughly, arms shaking around your waist. He groans as he tastes himself on your lips and pulls away, kissing down your neck. He sucks harshly, leaving marks, and while it would be heaven any other time, it makes you hurt even more. Steve pulls away mercifully, tilting your head up to look at him. “One more test, Princess. If you pass it, I’ll keep you. Okay? That sound alright?”

You nod, willing to do anything for him. He moves you to lay on the bed, adjusting the cuffs to tie you to the headboard. “Do these feel okay?”

“Perfect.”

Steve nods and heads back towards the duffel and returns with two items - a dildo and the bottle of lube used previously. You’re excited for a fleeting second before realizing that it’s not for you - it’s for him. 

Steve climbs on top of you, straddling your knees, a deep crimson blush spreading from his cheeks down to his chest. He places the dildo at the hole in the chastity belt, twisting to secure it. He runs his hands down your thighs, making you squirm, before explaining. 

“I’m going to fuck myself on this,” he says, nodding towards the toy. “And you aren’t going to move at all. Okay? You’re just going to lay here and watch me get off. And if you’re good, I’ll take you out of this and make you cum. Do you understand?”

You nod slowly, pupils blown and lips parted slightly. It’s sinful - not that Steve and you had never done anything dirty, but this was  _ sinful _ . Being forced to watch Steve as he fucks himself on you while you get no relief could really be one of the punishments you receive in hell, you think. It wasn’t something you had planned, either, which made it even more arousing. 

Steve shifts up your body a bit, uncapping the lube and pouring a generous amount onto three of his fingers. You watch with wide eyes as he moves his hand behind him, prepping himself. His eyes flutter shut and he bites his lip before letting out a long moan. 

“Why -“ you ask, throat dry. “Why can’t I prep you?”

Steve grinds down slightly on his fingers, a smile playing at the edges of his lips. “That's what you want, isn’t it? To bury your tongue in my ass again? To fuck me?” You nod slowly and he smirks, gasping as he adds another finger. “That’s why. You need to learn that bad girls don’t always get what they want.”

“Oh my God, Steve,” you gasp. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

“Is it?” he groans. “Thought you might like it.”

Steve uses his free hand to gently tug on the chain on your breasts again, making you cry out. He’s impressed that you stay firmly on the mattress though, smiling wickedly as he watches you struggle to stay still. “Good slut, just like that.”

When he thinks he’s ready enough, he removes his fingers, situating himself over the toy. Steve looks at you expectantly, pouring lube over the dildo. You look fucked out without having been fucked, and it drives him crazy. 

“Sir,” you whimper. “Use me.”

Steve moans loudly as he sinks down onto the toy. You do everything in your power to not fuck up into him, and instead dig your nails into your palm to keep you grounded. The feeling of Steve on you once you’re fully seated makes your head spin and you curl your toes, biting the inside of your cheek. 

He lifts and drops himself, making him whimper, before continuing, setting a slow pace to start. His hips grind and circle on the toy and you decide to stare up at the ceiling, hoping the tiles would keep you occupied enough. 

Steve, however, is not a fan of this idea, and he grabs your chin to male you look at him. “Eyes on me, darlin’. Want you to watch.”

The new nickname makes you moan and you watch, lips parting again as you take in the sight. He rides the dildo like a pro, slowly beginning to pick up speed. He reaches up for your tits, gripping the flesh, careful not to touch your nipples. You force yourself to press your hips and back down instead of up, and Steve almost  _ frowns _ because he  _ wants _ you to mess up, wants to listen to you cry and beg him to use you and ruin you. He’s starting to really, really like it, and he definitely gets why you were so eager now. 

Steve’s breathing becomes ragged and he bounces harder, moving one hand down to touch his cock. He’s close to cumming, moaning and panting and whining as he continues to fuck himself. 

“Sir,” you moan. “Please let me taste you when you cum.”

“Beg,” he groans, his pace picking up around his cock. 

You moan. “Please, I want to taste you so fucking bad. You always taste so good. I - I’m such a slut for your cum, Steve. I want it everywhere. Christ,” you gasp, “I want to taste it - I want to be covered in it. I want you to cum in me -“

Steve quickly lifts off the dildo and reaches for the back of your head. You move as far forward as you can, and Steve slips his cock between your lips. It only takes a few thrusts into your mouth before he cums with a loud shout, pulling your hair harshly. You happily swallow his cum, extremely thankful for the gift. 

He pulls off after a moment, shoulders and body relaxing. He taps on your lips and you open, showing that you’ve swallowed. Steve beams down at you, brushing your hair from your face. “Good girl. So good for me. You’re doing so well, sweetheart. I love you so much. Are you okay?”

“Yes,” you whimper. “Want to cum.”

Steve leans down and kisses your forehead. “Let’s rest for a second, okay? I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

“Steve,” you whine. “I just - I want you.  _ Please _ .”

He frowns a bit, laying himself down beside you. “Y/N -“

“Steve,” you nearly cry. “I need it - I need it, please.”

He presses gentle kisses to your cheek, caressing your other one as he does so. He shushes you, moving his hand down your side, sighing at the soft flesh there. “Let me take this stuff off of you, Princess. You’ve been so, so good for me. I think you’re ready to cum.”

“Oh, please, Sir,” you moan, lifting your hips off of the bed, desperate to get the damn chastity belt off of you. 

Steve rolls off the bed and retrieves the key for the belt and unlocks it, pulling it off of you slowly. 

“Jesus,” he moans. “It’s fucking soaked. Who did this to you?”

“You did,” you moan, spreading your legs for him. Steve eyes the sight greedily. Your pussy was red and swollen, absolutely dripping for him - for  _ him _ . If he wasn’t so worried about hurting you he would have dived right in. 

“So beautiful,” he murmurs, running his hands up your thighs and towards your breasts. “Let’s get these off too, okay?”

You nod in relief, pushing yourself up towards him. He moans slightly at the sight and slowly removes one clamp, rubbing your arm soothingly as you adjust. It hurts but it feels so  _ good _ , too. He removes the other one and you relax, happy that you’re at least mostly free. 

He finally removes the cuffs, letting you off of the headboard. You stretch your arms and Steve kisses the top of your head softly. “You okay?”

“I’m okay.” You’d calmed down a lot and felt a bit thankful for the change in pace. “Can we keep going?”

“Are you ready?”

“ _ So _ ready.”

Steve smiles and pushes you down to the bed again, kissing you slowly. You moan into it and wrap your arms around his neck, moving your hands to his hair. Steve groans as you pull it and moves down to your neck. You gasp at the feeling of his chest rubbing against yours - the clamps had left your nipples extremely sensitive. 

As if reading your mind, Steve moves down to face one. His breath on the hardened bud made you moan and clench your thighs. But when his lips wrapped around it, you almost screamed, tangling your fingers in his hair again and giving a sharp tug. Steve moans at the feeling, which only makes you feel better, and you cry out again. His tongue flicks over your nipple gently before he sucks, his teeth very lightly grazing it.

“You make such pretty noises for me,” he praises, moving over to the next one. He gives it the same treatment and uses his hand to play with the other at the same time. You’re constantly whining above him, trying to grind on his cock, going crazy at the lack of attention your clit is getting. 

“You think you can cum just from this?” he asks, sitting up and rolling his thumbs over your nipples. “I hardly even have to touch you and you’re about to come undone.” He leans down again and wraps his lip around a nipple again, and you start to tear up from the feeling again. 

“Steve -  _ fuck _ \- please, touch me -“

“I  _ am _ touching you,” he muses. 

You tug on his hair harshly and he sits up, pinning your arms above you. You smile up at him, excited, because he’s so damn hot when he’s irritated. And he’s obviously really getting into this, which makes you happy, too. 

“Princess,” he says lowly, “you take what I give you. Do you want me to put that belt back on?”

“No,” you whimper. 

“I’ll let you cum,” he promises. “But you have to be good for me. We can start all over again,  _ slut _ , I have all night.”

You throw your head back into the pillow as his hands let go of your wrists. They reach back down and continue playing with your nipples, rolling and pinching them between his fingers. You squirm under him and gasp when you feel a bead of precum land on your hipbone. 

“Can I touch you?” you ask. 

Steve replies by maneuvering himself towards you. You reach down and grasp him gently and he groans, hips bucking into your palm. 

“I really want to see you cum just from this,” he moans. “I bet you’re desperate enough for it.” He brings a finger to his lips and licks before moving it back to your nipple and you cry out. “Love how loud you are. Cum for me, doll.”

You cry. “I - I can’t -“

“Yes you can,” he soothes. “Good sluts can come without being touched.”

He’d never said something like that before, and it makes you cry out. Steve leans back down to suck again and you squeeze your thighs shut, rubbing them together. You do feel close, despite not being touched there - and you’re actually starting to think that maybe he’s right. 

He moves his knee between your legs to push your thighs apart while using his tongue on your chest, and the pressure in your stomach builds and builds and builds until you cum with a shout, back arching far up off of the bed. Steve seems genuinely shocked, watching you cum under him with wide eyes.

It’s not a very long orgasm, but it is one, and it only leaves your clit aching more. 

“Holy shit -“

“Steve,” you whisper, pulling him down on top of you. “Sweetheart, please - please fuck me or - or eat me out - I need to feel your cock, Sir, I need it more than  _ anything _ .”

“Christ,” he moans, kissing you roughly before sitting up. He grabs your hips and pulls you towards him, easily lining up with your soaked entrance. Just his tip touching your hole is enough to make him shudder. “Are you sure? Do you need a break?”

“I need fucked,” you breathe. “I need your cum, I need to learn my lesson, I need your cock -“

Steve sinks into you slowly and your mouth falls open, head thrown back into the pillows again. His mouth falls too, brows furrowed as he revels in the tight and warm heat around him. 

“How’s my cock feel?” he chokes out. “Feel good?”

“So good,” you moan. “Steve, you feel so good - so much better than any toy, baby.”

Steve whines and moves his hips back, completely leaving you. You almost scream at him, but he pushes back in, your eyes rolling back at the feeling. 

“Yeah?” he pants. He pulls out again before grinding back in. “Where do you feel me?”

You moan and move your hand down to your lower stomach. “Here, Sir. Filling me up so good.”

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” he breathes again. Another snap of the hips. “Think I can feel that plug in your ass, too.”

You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down to you as he picks up his pace. You suck his neck as he starts pounding relentlessly, his hips meeting yours with each thrust. 

“Christ, your pussy takes me so good,” he moans. “Your sloppy cunt takes me  _ so good _ . I love you - love you so much -“

“Steve!” you gasp. “Fuck, keep saying that!”

“I love you,” he moans, and you laugh slightly. 

“N - no, the - dirty talk, baby,” you clarify. “Love you too, but I meant -“

“Oh,” he says, chuckling at himself. His pace slows slightly. “Thought maybe you just liked me telling you that.”

“I do,” you moan. “I love you, Steve, I love you so much. Thank you.”

Steve kisses you one more time before fucking into you harshly again. He moves a hand down to your clit and your next orgasm blinds you before it even hits you. 

“Your pussy is so good for me. I -  _ oh _ \- bet it’s always so hungry for this, huh? You always want my cock and cum filling you up, don’t you? I want to watch -  _ ugh _ \- this pussy to drip with my cum -“

You stop breathing when this climax hits you. Steve wraps an arm around you to press you close to him while he keeps moving his cock in and out of you. When you finally can breathe, you let out a loud, “ _ Steve! _ ”, and he feels your legs shake around him. 

“I got you,” he pants, slowing his hips. “I’ve got you, you’re okay.”

You grab a fistful of hair and pull him up to your lips, kissing him deeply. He moans and tightens the arm that’s holding you, pressing you to him even closer.

Steve had been instructed by you to make you cum over and over until you had reached subspace, so he knew that he needed to pull a few more out of you. He pulls back and presses kisses down your neck before muttering, “C’mon baby, I’ve still gotta fuck that ass, don’t I?” 

“Please,” you moan. “Please cum in my ass, Sir.”

“My god,” he gasps before flipping you over, pulling your ass up. He runs his hand over the plug gently, his cock leaking hard at the sight. “You look so pretty like this. Maybe I’ll just keep you like this forever.”

“ _ No _ ,” you whine. “Please fuck me.”

“If you insist,” he teases. He slowly begins to remove the plug but lets it slide back into you. You moan in pleasure  _ and _ frustration, hands gripping the pillows. He repeats this a few more times before pulling it out, both of you gasping at it. Steve quickly stumbles off the bed to find the anal lube again before crawling back on behind you. He generously pours it over your hole and his cock before lining up. “I’m gonna go slow, okay? Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop.”

“Okay,” you breathe. “Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Steve almost cries at the sound of your voice so sweetly declaring your love.  _ God _ , he was going to need major aftercare, too. 

“I love you, too,” he replies, leaning up to kiss your shoulder. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,  _ Daddy _ .”

It does the trick. 

Steve presses into you as slowly as he can, a thumb rubbing circles into your hip. He whispers praises to you as you adjust. “Good girl, taking it so well. I’m almost there, baby. Looks so good.”

He remains seated when he bottoms out, giving you time to adjust. You take a few deep breaths. 

“Are you okay?” Steve asks, concerned. 

“Yes,” you moan, pressing back into him. You blush before whispering, “Ruin me, Steve.”

The pace he sets here is a bit slower than it was before, but still pleasurable to you. Steve leans forward to kiss your shoulder again and moves his hands underneath you to play with your nipples again. Steve moves his mouth to your ear and you shudder pleasurably. 

“You feel so good, so tight,” he moans softly. “Tighter than your slutty cunt. I didn’t know that was even possible.”

“More,” you breathe, and he moves a hand back to spank your ass. 

“Manners,” he reminds. 

“Please,  _ more _ , please!”

His hips move faster and you hear his whines and grunts in your ear. The sounds of him getting off are what start to push you towards the edge. 

“Fuck yes,” you moan. “You feel so good in me. Can feel you all the way in my stomach, Sir.”

A loud moan erupts from Steve and you continue. 

“Fuck my ass open,” you gasp. “Make me yours.”

“Mine,” he repeats, almost absentmindedly, and moves his hand to your clit. It’s sensitive still from your second orgasm, and you cry out, close again. You start to wonder how many times he’s going to make you do this. 

“Please fill me up,” you moan. “Fill me and plug me, please, Sir!”

Steve bites into your shoulder gently as he lets out a long moan. “Y- you first. Let go for me again, baby, let me feel you cum around me.”

You shake as you cum, Steve needing to support you again. He cums quickly after, groaning and whining loudly as he fills you. Your hands white knuckle the sheets, your orgasm blinding. Steve slips out of you after a few moments and quickly slides the plug back into you, moaning as he does. He pulls you backwards to rest flush against his chest and rubs his hands over you, thumbs flicking over your still sensitive nipples. “You okay?”

“Close,” you whisper. “One more,  _ please _ .”

Steve leans forward to kiss your neck. “Do you want to ride my thigh or you want me to eat you out?”

“Let me ride you,” you breathe. 

Steve moves towards the headboard, leaning against it and pulling you onto his thigh. “Are you okay?”

“Please,” you choke out, hands going to his shoulders to grip them tightly. 

He nods, understanding, and slaps your ass hard. “Grind on my thigh, slut.”

You begin to move your hips but slowly, feeling a bit spaced out. It really does feel like it’s only you and Steve - your focus so zoned in, eyes digging into his, soaking up the adoration that lies within them. He gives you a reassuring smile before moving his hands to your hips, helping you move faster. 

“Prettiest slut I’ve ever seen,” he rasps. “So good for me. How’s it feel?”

You nod in response. 

“So desperate to cum again when you’ve got your ass plugged with my cum, huh? You just can’t get enough?”

You shake your head and move closer to him, your hand moving down to grasp his semi-hard dick. He gasps and jerks at the feeling, allowing you to stroke him. 

“Steve,” you rasp. “Steve, Steve, Steve.”

“What is it, Princess?” he asks, concerned. “Need a break?”

“Want to be good for you,” you moan. “I want to make you cum again.”

“You’re so good for me, love,” he whispers, moving your hair out of your face. “I’ve got you, don’t worry about me. Let me see your cum soak my thigh, huh? Can you do that for me? Gonna keep you forever, darlin’, so perfect for me.”

You cry out and hiss, squeezing your eyes shut. You move forward to latch your lips onto Steve and he sighs happily as his fingers dig harder into your hips. 

“Take your time. So good for me. Good little whore. I bet everyone wishes they had such a perfect cockslut for themselves.”

You moan louder, so he continues. 

“All mine. All filled up with my cum. Do you like being filled with me? You like being mine?”

“Love it,” you moan. “Close -”

“Come on, on my thigh, good girl. Can’t wait to feel you cum on me, baby. So precious and pretty, so beautiful. Be my good cumslut, cum for me.”

Your orgasm shakes you to the bone, shuttering on Steve as you cry out. Steve and you both swear that a rush of wetness comes out of you this time, and you cry out louder than ever. Steve’s concerned you woke up the neighbors, but he’s more concerned about you, especially when you slump on him once finishing. 

“Hey, hey, are you okay?” he asks, and you nod numbly, smiling slightly. 

“We got it,” you sigh. “We did it.”

“We did it,” he repeats happily, moving you both to lay down. “Let’s just rest a second, okay? Then I’ll clean you up. That sound okay?”

You nod, blissed out, reaching for him to pull him close. You scrunch your nose. “Wet.”

“So are you,” he jokes. “You made it very hot in here.”

You flick him lightly and nuzzle your face into his chest. Steve wraps his arm around you and pulls you in tight, pressing kisses to the top of your head. After a few minutes he slinks off the bed, frowning when you pout and reach out for him. 

“Be right back,” he promises, leaning down to press a kiss to your head. “I’m going to get you water and get a shower going, okay?”

You nod and he steps out, sighing loudly and relaxing. It was, all in all, the best sex he’s ever had, and is certainly masturbation material for weeks. He wonders if you’d be willing to do the same to him. His dick twitches while he fills a glass, thinking of himself tied up and being made to cum over and over, reduced to tears. He will definitely bring it up to you some other time. 

Steve runs a shower, ensuring the water is warm, before heading back and coaxing you to take a few sips of water. You lean heavily on him. You feel like you can’t let him go, obsessed with the feeling of him near you. 

“I love you so much,” you say, tearful. “Wanna take care of you.”

“Let’s get in the shower then, okay?”

Steve helps you to the bathroom and gently moves you under the water. You sigh, the feeling grounding you, and Steve stays close to make sure you can stand. He washes your hair first before rinsing it, and then moves his hand around to your backside. 

“Uh -” he says, and laughs nervously. “Should - do you want me to? Or do you want to?”

And you laugh, and laugh, and laugh, so much that Steve has to hold you up as you ride out your giggles. He laughs too, burying his head into the crook of your neck. 

“You got it in there, you get it out,” you breathe.

“You started it,” he reminds, but gently pulls it from you, helping to wash you off after. You switch positions after that, insisting that you take care of him, too. You lather and wash his hair just the way he likes it, giving it slow and gentle tugs. He sighs blissfully and helps you rinse it out of him. You take a washcloth to him next, careful when you bend so that you don’t slip and “break that pretty little head open,” as Steve says. 

“You’re incredible,” he sighs as he dries you off. “Just amazing. Perfect.”

“I know,” you smile. “I love you. Thank you. Couldn’t ask for better.”

Steve presses a quick kiss to your thigh before helping you both back to the bed. He throws things haphazardly into his duffel and remakes the bed before tucking you both into it. Steve pulls you close to him again and you put your head on his chest, smiling as you listen to his heartbeat. You press tiny kisses to it and up his jawline. You pull him in for a deep kiss before relaxing into his chest again. 

“‘m gonna marry you,” you mumble happily. 

“Yeah?” Steve asks, smiling too. “When?”

“Soon as I’m awake,” you sigh. 

“Who’s going to marry us?”

“Dustin can.”

“I don’t think he’s officiated.”

But you’re already fast asleep, snoring gently on his chest. Steve smiles and kisses your head one more time, whispering an “I love you,” before closing his eyes and drifting off, too. 

  
  



End file.
